


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Our First Trip Together

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, He knows how to fly this thing, Humour, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr prompt; Jenna shows Peter round the TARDIS on his first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Our First Trip Together

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway. Remember this is a fictional story.

It is the morning of his regeneration scene when Jenna shows him the Tardis for the first time. Of course he had seen it once, a few years ago, but only from the outside. So this was special.

 

“With this one here,” she dots onto one of the many levers and buttons, “ you take off. And with this one,” she softly lays the palm of her hand on a lever that can be rotated, “you adjust the time you want to go.”

 

“The time…,” he watches her mesmerized. He is a long time Doctor Who fan. All the years. He knows exactly how to fly this thing. He doesn’t need instructions - he will get them anyway by the technical crew a few hours later - but he likes how Jenna shows him everything and tells him about the buttons and the console. Showing him the magic - he loves it. “So, time.”

 

“The time you want to land in,” she grins and he feels like home immediately. A home he knows he has to share with her for now a long while. Stepping at her side, his hands move awestruck over the console. A childhood dream.

 

“This one?” he places his right hand onto the lever Jenna has just showed him.

 

“For the time, yeah,” she nods. There is a spark in his eyes, she knows she can warm herself up, from now on for a long time. “But beware! Matt used to break this one not just once.”

 

Peter laughs. Carefully but certain he starts to spin the little wheel. It will not happen to him. They both know. “So where to go?”

 

She sees his challenging look and takes a moment to think about it, “Well, this is a decision the Doctor usually makes.”

 

He licks his lips, and she can see his teeth, “That's me, right?”

 

She blinks, takes two steps to the side of the console to press some button under the panel. When she has done it nothing happens, and he looks at her in confusion.

“What did you do?”

 

“You’ll see,” she just smiles mischievously. “So … Doctor,... where to go?”

 

The sound that lingers in her voice when she calls him by his character name sends a prickling feeling down his shoulders.

 

“How about a surprise?” he smiles at her, with this look of his, this half lowered chin, the greenish eyes and an amount of smugness she only can find attractive.

 

He doesn’t wait for an answer, he just spins the wheel, nods at her. Giving her the signal to stop that thing.

That is the moment Jenna knows, he already knew how to fly this damn thing, but she doesn’t mind it. Instead of pointing out, she grabs the wheel and stops it in its tracks. “Time is set.”

 

Peter licks his lips again, stepping to the one and only important lever, staring down at it. It is a fine and special moment for him, and he takes his time. Lets the moment sink in. He feels the warmth inside of him,  the joy, the excitement. Goosebumps down his neck. Swallowing hard, he looks over to Jenna one last time.

 _‘My dear companion,’_ he thinks under her almost proud eyes.  

 

“Ready?” his fingers span around the pull, gripping it tight, feeling the imaginary electricity floating through his hand, his arm and his whole body.

 

Jenna holds onto the console, as if a bumpy take off will really come. “Always!”

 

He closes his eyes for one more second, opens them again, and then hauls down the lever.

 

It starts beating - it does, something he has not expected. The Tardis core comes to life. Light starts to flicker and the familiar wheezing roars in their ears. He gazes in disbelieve at the moving core. Letting go of the handle he steps back, mouth open, laughing in shock.

 

“Hahh.” Looking over to Jenna - oh yes, this woman has caught him by surprise with her little trick. Her smile is almost brighter than his, and she can empathize how he feels right now - she still remembers very fondly when Matt showed her the Tardis on her first day as his new companion.  

 

 _It is the best day ever,_ he thinks, giving her a thankful smile.

“Brilliant!” he says before they both look up again, waiting for the Tardis to land.

 

Anywhere in time and space.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if so --> comment? kudo?


End file.
